Recueil sur Newt Scamander
by Sarambre
Summary: Un rassemblement de mes drabbles autour de Newt! De son enfance a ses vieux jours, sans ordre chrono!
1. Chapter 1

Hop, je l'avais promis, voici un petit recueil de drabble autour de Newt Scamander (ou Norbert Dragonneau comme il se fait appeler en France :P )

Pour ceux qui attendent encore la suite de Voyages (s'il y en a), ne désespérer pas trop, c'est toujours pas abandonné, même si je galère! Sa finira par venir! ;) J'avance, un ptit bout par ci, par la.

Et en attendant, j'espère que ses petits drabbles vous plairont! Ils sont fait a partir d'une liste de mot pour la plus part. (si vous voulez en proposer, n'hésitez pas 6-10 mots max)

* * *

**Crever, Cendre, Métamorphoser, Couverture, Parapluie, Licorne**

« Mr Scamander, quelle créature a retenu votre attention au point de vous faire rater votre cours de Métamorphose, cette fois-ci ? Encore les centaures ? » Questionna le professeur Dumbledore en cachant mal son amusement. Il avait bien vite compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver envers le jeune garçon. Sa passion débordante pour la moindre créature magique avait tendance à éclipser toute autre activité. Ce n'était pas le premier cours que le jeune Poufsouffle manquait, et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

« Non Monsieur. Hum... J'étais vers les centaures, mais je n'avais pas oublié votre cours ! Juste... J'ai découvert des traces d'une licorne, enfin je crois que c'était une licorne, en sortant de la forêt. » Tenta de s'expliquer Newt, en fixant le sol de la classe de Métamorphose.

Dumbledore ignora la mention de la Forêt Interdite, il savait choisir ses batailles et celle-ci était perdue depuis longtemps.

« Une licorne hum ? Certainement plus intéressant que de savoir transformer une couverture en parapluie, j'imagine. » Commenta-t-il avant de soupirer légèrement et de continuer « mais cela n'excuse pas votre absence, Mr Scamander. J'attends un essai de 30cm sur le cours que vous avez raté. Et 30 points de moins pour Poufsouffle, je le crains. »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette dernière phrase. Poufsouffle avait beau être la réputation d'une maison tolérante, ses camarades n'avaient plus beaucoup de patience pour ses escapades qui lui valait régulièrement une perte de point. Et le dernier incident, impliquant un serpentcentre et ses œufs, était encore très frais dans les esprits...

« Bien sûr, je m'attends à vous voir au prochain cours, licorne ou pas. » Conclut Dumbledore.

« Oui Professeur. » Répondit Newt, tout en sachant que si ce n'était pas le cours de Métamorphose, cela serait un autre. L'attrait des nombreuses créatures peuplant le château et ses alentours était trop grand pour lui. Et puis, qui pouvait avoir besoin de transformer une couverture en parapluie, vraiment ?

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait ravaler ses mots, bien des années plus tard...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir! Apres un premier drabble plutôt gentillet, cette fois Newt passe un mauvais moment! Se drabble est plus long que les autres, ne vous y habitué pas, en général ils feront plutôt 300 a 500 mots!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Confrérie, Changer, Rougir, Mal, Ronger, Souvenir**

Newt aurait dû se souvenir qu'il n'était pas toujours bon de satisfaire la curiosité qui le rongeait tous les 2 jours. Leta s'était toujours étonnée de sa non-répartition à Serdaigle avec un tel besoin de savoir. Mais Newt savait parfaitement que cette curiosité était presque entièrement réservée à sa passion pour les créatures magiques. Il se serait horriblement ennuyé à Serdaigle. Au moins, à Poufsouffle, il avait été toléré la majeure partie du temps. Malgré ses nombreuses escapades qui leur avaient coûté de nombreux points.

C'était cette même curiosité et cette même passion qui l'avaient mené dans cette délicate situation. Les mains et pieds liés par des chaines supprimant toute tentative de magie et sa baguette entre les mains de celui qui semblait être le chef de ceux qui s'appelait eux-mêmes la Confrérie, Newt avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le demiguise qui était désormais en relative sécurité dans sa valise valait largement ces quelques contretemps.

« Où est la créature, Scamander ? » Questionna le chef en ne cachant pas son mépris pour le jeune homme qui s'était infiltré dans son organisation uniquement pour voler le joyau de sa collection. Il aurait dû se douter que le rouquin avait quelque chose à cacher, avec sa manie de ne pas regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux. Mais la dernière intervention des aurors avait grandement réduit leur nombre. Et les clients n'acceptaient guère d'excuses si la marchandise n'était pas à leur convenance.

« Et pendant qu'on a cette petite discussion, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes responsable pour la disparition du chargement d'œufs d'Occamy, du mois dernier ! » Ajouta-t-il après coup.

Newt hésita avant de décider qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre. Il avait le don d'énerver le moindre individu sans raison valable. Alors ce trafiquant qui avait de bonnes raisons de le prendre pour un traître ? Non, toute discussion ne pouvait que mal finir.

« Une créature a mangé votre langue ? Quelle ingratitude ! » S'amusa le chef de la Confrérie avant de murmurer un sort en direction du captif.

Newt fronça les sourcils en ne ressentant aucun changement. Il ne reconnaissait pas le sortilège mais il était sûr qu'il allait être des plus déplaisants. Mais rien... Il était en train de se questionner sur les talents magiques de son hôte quand une sensation de chaleur commença à se répandre dans ses membres, commençant aux extrémités.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que cette sensation ne devienne insupportable, forçant Newt à mordre sa lèvre inferieur pour retenir ses cris de douleurs.

Une seule pensée parvenait à pénétrer la douleur :

« Theseus sera bientôt là. »

Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, le sort s'arrêta et la douleur s'apaisa un peu. Assez pour que Newt puisse ouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé.

« La politesse veut qu'on réponde quand on vous pose une question, Scamander. Bien que je n'espérais pas grand-chose de quelqu'un incapable de fixer les yeux de ses interlocuteurs. » Commenta son tortionnaire, en se rapprochant. Saisissant le menton de Newt, il le força à croiser son regard.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'engage à changer cela. » Annonça-t-il en fixant les yeux légèrement troublé par la douleur persistante.

Dans un moment de stupidité typiquement Gryffondor, Newt cracha le sang qui s'était échappé de sa lèvre en direction de l'autre sorcier. Theseus serait tellement fier, n'eut-t-il que le temps de penser avant qu'un coup de poings ne l'envoie au sol.

Avant qu'il ne tente même de se redresser, la chaleur traversa son corps entier, ne se limitant pas à ses membres cette fois-ci. Le sort était terrible, car outre la douleur, c'était le fait de savoir que celle-ci ne ferait qu'augmenter qui était insupportable.

« Vous allez regretter cette action, Scamander. » Se contenta de déclarer le chef de la Confrérie en regardant sa victime tenter de retenir ses cris.

Mais après un sauvetage orchestré par un Theseus un rien agacé par la tendance de son petit frère à s'attirer des ennuis, Newt repensa à ce moment et décida qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de ses actions face à la Confrérie et à son chef. Les créatures qu'il avait pu sauver pendant ces quelques semaines et le fait d'avoir permis à son frère de les arrêter, valait bien quelques heures de torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Ce matin, on change de point de vue, avec un Theseus très inquiet! Se drabble est la suite du précédent! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review!

* * *

**Maladie Inquiétude Musique Doux Torturer Civil**

Theseus faisait les 100 pas dans la petite cabane de son frère. Tous ses instincts le poussaient à amener Newt à Saint-Mangouste mais il savait que son petit frère ne l'accepterait pas et rendrait infernale la vie des médicomages. Et puis, il savait très bien que Newt n'était jamais plus à l'aise que dans son petit sanctuaire entouré par ses créatures.

Mais plus les heures passaient et alors que le jeune magizoologiste ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller, plus Theseus doutait de sa décision. Les potions et ingrédients ne manquaient pas dans la petite cabane et l'entraînement de l'Auror était largement plus poussé que celui qui était exigé dans son département. C'était un des moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour se rassurer alors que Newt parcourait le monde, attiré par le moindre danger possible, dès que cela concernait des créatures magiques.

Rongé par l'inquiétude pour son frère qui venait d'être torturé pour il ne savait combien d'heures, Theseus sursauta quand une main se glissa dans la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il observa le demiguise, à l'aspect émacié et au regard infiniment mélancolique. Sa fourrure, à l'aspect normalement doux, semblait avoir été rasée par endroit. Sans doute pour récupérer ses poils afin de les vendre. La créature fixa l'Auror de ses grands yeux noirs avant de le tirer dans la direction de la porte de la cabane.

« Non, je dois m'occuper de Newt ! » Protesta faiblement Theseus avant de céder à la curiosité. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le jeune homme daigne se réveiller malgré toutes ses inquiétudes. Le demiguise, qui était clairement nouveau au sanctuaire vu son état, devait avoir une raison pour s'approche d'un inconnu.

Après quelques minutes à parcourir les différents habitats recréés dans le monde de la valise de son frère, Theseus se figea en entendant un chant mélodieux. Celui-ci semblait recouvrir toutes les inquiétudes de l'Auror. Une certitude remplaçait celles-ci : Newt allait s'en sortir.

Perché dans un arbre, un grand oiseau au plumage doré fixait Theseus sans interrompre son chant. Un 2ème regard faisait apparaître l'état maladif de l'oiseau. En meilleur forme que le demiguise, le phénix, car c'était bien un de ces oiseaux légendaires, ne semblait pas avoir encore totalement récupéré des traitements qu'il avait sous doute subis avant de croiser le chemin du Poufsouffle au grand cœur.

Theseus fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le demiguise qui tentait de le tirer vers le phénix.

« Tu veux que j'amène ce phénix auprès de Newt, c'est ça ? » Questionna l'Auror en n'y croyant pas vraiment. Il était sûr que Newt n'était pas en danger de mort malgré ses inquiétudes irrationnelles, mais sa guérison allait être longue. Sauf si le phénix intervenait, semblait vouloir dire le demiguise.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! C'est parti pour un nouveau petit drabble autour de notre cher Newt! Bonne lecture et hésitez pas a laisser une petite review! 3

* * *

**Mordre Soulagement Rustre Maladroit Fraîcheur Faune**

Newt ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. On pourrait penser qu'après avoir passé son enfance auprès du troupeau de sa mère, il aurait appris 2-3 choses rudimentaires sur les Hippogriffes.

Ne pas les surprendre, par exemple.

Maudissant sa maladresse et serrant contre lui sa main ensanglantée, Newt tenta de garder son calme face à l'hippogriffe furieux.

« Je comprends, quel rustre je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Newton Artémis Fido Scamander, mais mes amis m'appellent Newt. Et J'espère qu'on deviendra amis ! » Balbutia-t-il à l'intention de la magnifique créature. Celle-ci n'était pas particulièrement grande, sans doute un jeune adulte, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Ses plumes oscillaient entre un brun chaleureux et un noir intense.

« Tu es magnifique. » Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

L'objet de toutes ses attentions ne semblait pas être d'humeur à faire ami-ami. Il faisait claquer son bec, légèrement ensanglanté après avoir mordu l'intrus, et ses pattes tapaient le sol humide de la foret. La fraîcheur de l'air trahissait la pluie qui était tombée quelques heures plus tôt. Celle-ci avait été bienvenue si Newt en croyait la faune qu'il observait alors qu'il tentait de regarder l'hippogriffe dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, son incapacité à croiser un regard lui jouait des tours.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je cherchais un Erkling qui semble sévir dans les environs, d'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendues. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où il peut se cacher ? » Demanda Newt comme si l'hippogriffe pouvait lui répondre. Mais ce train de pensées fut interrompu quand il regarda plus attentivement les pattes avant de la créature.

« Oh non... Qui a fait cela ? » Pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Là où aurait dû se trouver les griffes acérées de l'hippogriffe, il n'y avait que des plaies ayant très mal cicatrisé, certaines apparaissant infectées. Quelqu'un, et Newt doutait que ce soit une autre créature, avait privé cette magnifique créature de son principal moyen de défense. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi cet hippogriffe s'était contenté de le mordre plutôt que de l'attaquer avec ses griffes, bien plus dangereuses.


End file.
